Camping the Summer Away
by animemaniac202
Summary: Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame are roommates. They always go camping every summer. What happens when they encounter some people they think are hot and idiots? Read and see! Kakuhida, Sasodei, and Kisaita. Rated T for language and M later possibly.
1. 00 Day 0 McDonald's

my creation has gone out the door the past couple of days. weird. but, my mom gave me this idea!! so you people's should be thanking her!! if you don't like the idea please tell me and i'll delete the story.

Disclaimer: nope don't own. I have an Akatsuki cloak though!! Yup Yup! an OC too!!!... but who doesn't have one and watch naruto?

Pairings:(mainly) Kakuhida, (others) Kisaita, Sasodei

enjoy!! X3

* * *

It was now June and everyone was out of school and possibly college. (i honestly don't know) And where do people go when it's summer? That's right, they travel,they camp out, they go to the beach, and they come to Michigan. Mostly the upper part of the lower peninsula of Michigan though. They have lots of lakes, lots of campgrounds, and your close to the Upper Peninsula, they have waterfalls up there.

Hidan Rinuzuka was one of these kinds of people. He enjoyed going to the beach. The only suckish part was that he had to deal with other people there. People didn't like him if they didn't know who he was. They basically judged him before they got to see the real Hidan. They usually just got the pissed off Hidan.

But Hidan would never go alone. He would always go with his two best friends. Deidara and Kisame. All three of them live together in the same apartment building. They live next door to each other and have been best friends since school.

They did this every year. They traveled from Ohio to Michigan on a road trip sort of thing and chill in the Yaeichi campgrounds. They had a bunch of activities there and you could have lots of fun. So, it was the time of year again and the three friends were packing at the moment.

"Hey! Hidan! Open up!" Deidara yelled, pounding on the door.

Hidan ran to the door white stumbling over piles of clothes and clutter. He opened the door to see an angry Deidara. "What the fuck did I do now?" Hidan said, almost like he knew it was probably his fault. "What did you do with my shirt that I got for my birthday that had a picture of a mushroom cloud and said 'Bang'?" Deidara asked, trying to keep his anger in.

Hidan tried to think back when he last saw the shirt. Remembering what happened, he ran to dresser, still stumbling over clutter and stepping on something that _hurt._He opened the drawer and pulled out said shirt. Deidara jumped for joy and snatched the shirt from the albino. He ran out of the room to finish packing.

"That was a little too random." Hidan thought aloud.

--

"Everyone ready?" Kisame asked before there drive.

Kisame was the driver as usual. Hidan was NOT, repeat NOT, aloud to drive a car since the Chuck E. Cheese incident. (you don't want to know O.O) Deidara was traumatized for life from that incident so, he refused to drive. And then there was Kisame!! Kisame was a great driver... except for when they go to a bar. Then they take the bus.

"Wait, I got to go take a piss." Hidan said

"Me too, un." Deidara said, following after Hidan.

After everyone was situated, they piled there junk, yes junk, into the car. They piled themselves in and then they got driving.

An hour later, they all got hungry. So they stopped at McDonald's. They were making great time. They were already at the border to Michigan. So why not take a break?

--

"Hey Kisame, what are you getting, un?" Deidara asked.

"Big Mac." Kisame answered, he was very hungry.

"Hidan, un?" Deidara asked again.

"Hm... um, probably the same as Kisame." he answered.

"I'm gonna' find somewhere to sit." Hidan said.

He plopped down in a chair at a booth and layed his head on his arms which were on the table. He was still recovering from the drowsiness of waking up.

He had been bored the whole way and decided to fall asleep. The only down fall of that was that he was pissy when he wakes up.

He heard an annoying noise that sounded like money moving. It was getting on the albino's nerves. So he looked up to see that there was a tan skinned man flipping through bills. The man was wearing a mask and he had brown hair. A short red-headed boy was standing there. Probably asking for the money the guy was flipping through. Hidan's curiosity level was rising so he tried his hardest to listen.

Then, the man that had a mask on saw Hidan staring. So he glared at Hidan and asked, "What are you looking at?" in a stern voice.

Hidan glared right back. "Nothing, your just flipping your money to damn loud."

He snorted. "Haven't heard that one before."

The brunette gave the red-head some money and turned his attention back to Hidan. Hidan had already looked away. He went back to laying his head in his arms again. Hidan could feel the mans eyes burning holes into him. So, Hidan turned his head and glared at the man again.

"Why the fuck are you staring at me?" Hidan was getting pissed.

"Who, me?" the man said, trying to play innocent.

"Yeah, you. The fucking heathen in the mask." Hidan began to yell.

Deidara and Kisame were overhearing Hidan's loud conversation. Deidara began to worry.

"Um... Kisame." Deidara started only to be interrupted by Kisame.

"I know, just ignore them and we can get our food and leave." he responded.

Deidara nodded trying to ignore them.

The brunette was now chuckling. Hidan could just practically _see _that dumb asses smirk.

"Please. Your so childish." the man responded.

Hidan laughed at this. "I'm the fucking childish one, I'M THE FUCKING CHILDISH ONE? OH NO BASTARD, YOUR THE FUCKING CHILDISH ONE!" Hidan yelled.

Hidan stood up and was hovering over the sitting figure of the man. The man then stood up. He was much taller than Hidan. He even intimidated him a little. They just stood there for a second. Glaring at each other.

"You think a shorty like you could possibly intimidate me for a second?" The man laughed in Hidan's face.

That made Hidan's pissed off level blow it's top. Hidan socked the man square in the face.

"HIDAN!" Deidara yelled at him.

Kisame had gotten the food now so Deidara and him were allowed to intervene.

Hidan twirled around to look at Deidara. "WHAT!! THIS FUCKERS PISSING ME OFF!" Hidan screamed at him. Kakuzu had recovered from the punch and had stood up. He grabbed Hidan's shoulder, turned him around, and socked him in the jaw.

"FUCK!" Hidan yelled.

"You hit pretty hard for a midget." The tan man smirked.

Hearing him call Hidan a midget made Hidan even more pissed. But he couldn't hit back because Kisame was holding him back. He picked up the silver haired man and carried him out of the McDonald's.

"That was probably best punch in the face I've ever gotten." The tall man whispered to himself, wiping the blood from his nose.

--

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!! I WAS FUCKING WINNING!! I COULD HAVE BEATIN' THE SHIT OUT OF THAT HEATHEN!!" Hidan ranted.

Kisame dropped him and stared at him with the disappointed glare he gave Hidan whenever he caused a ruckus. Hidan looked away and huffed. He got up and brushed himself off before entering the car. Kisame sighed and entered the car as well.

He turned the song 'I Don't care' by Fall Out Boy on and drove off.

--

About three and a half to four hours later, they were there. Hidan was asleeponce again and Deidara was close to sleeping. Kisame got his access and payed the fee. He drove in and went to there spot.

"Wakey-Wakey everyone. We're here!" Kisame chimed.

Hidan slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He stretched and got out of the car. He looked around and saw all of the others that wpuld be trying to communicate with them. Hidan looked at there neighbors and saw an all too familiar truck.

"Fuck no." He said to himself.

"What, un?" Deidara asked.

"Hn? Oh, nothing." Hidan said turning around and going to unpack their junk and set the camper in place.

They were here to relax. Not to be fighting. Well, Deidara and Kisame were here for that. Hidan wouldn't mind getting in a few fights.

________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked!! The next chapter will tell you who their neighbors are. PLEZ R&R!!!!!


	2. 01 Day 1 Meetings and Battles

hi peoples!!! im here with another chapter. been a little bit busy this week. so, heres another chap!

Disclaimer: dun own

enjoy!!

* * *

**Day 1**

**Torture the Neighbors**

Deidara was in a cheery mood today. He got up at 7:00 am, got dressed, went down to the dining hall fro breakfast, went to the park, and met someone. So, knowing Deidara, he had to tell someone.

"Hidan, un!!" Deidara whispered harshly.

Hidan stirred in his sleep and rolled over so he faced the opposite side of where Deidara was. Deidara scowled at his friend. Then Deidara got a very _nice _idea.

Deidara walked over to the sink and filled a glass with ice cold water. Then he walked over to Hidan and poured a little on his head.

"HOLY FUCK!" Hidan yelled, sitting straight up.

"Hidan, un!! Keep it down, un! Kisame's still sleeping, un!" Deidara whispered harshly again.

"I don't give a shit! You just woke me up by pouring water on my head!" Hidan thought for a moment. "Ice fucking cold water, too!"

Deidara grinned. "I met someone."

"You," Hidan started, "woke me up," Deidara nodded, "because you want to tell me who you fucking met." Deidara nodded once more. "Fuck you Dei'." Hidan said, pulling up the covers and rolling back on his side. After a moments thought, Hidan got back up and sat next to Deidara on the couch.

"So, who's this fucker you like?" Hidan asked, sighing slightly.

Deidara grinned. "Well, he has brown eyes and red hair, un. He's a little taller than me and he was wearing-" Deidara was interrupted.

"I know you like him and all, but I don't fucking care what he fucking looks like. Just get on with the fucking story." Hidan said, boredly.

Deidara glared at Hidan for a moment then went back to his story. "So, I went to the park after breakfast so I could see where everything was, un. So, I glanced over at the boys who were playing basketball and I saw him, un. So I sat down and casually glanced over a couple of times, un. Then Sasori, that's his name, smacked the ball out of his friends hands and it hit me right in the head, un. So, he came over and apologized and introduced himself and asked if I wanted to meet up with him later and I said," Deidara took in a deep breath,"'yes', un."

Hidan was processing everything Deidara was saying when a little flashback of the McDonald's incident popped into his head.

"No fucking way." He said to himself.

"Was the dude's friend wearing a stupid fucking mask?" Hidan asked, really wanting Deidara to say no.

"Yes, un. Why, un?" Deidara was confused.

"Remember the dude that was at McDonald's." Hidan hinted.

Deidara gasped. "That was him, un!" Deidara was shocked. He didn't even recognize him!

"I have to meet up with him too, un! Oh no, un! His friends probably be there too, un." Deidara started to panic. This is exactly why Deidara was single at the moment. He panicked too much.

"Don't worry, I'll kick the shit out of the fucker with the fucking mask if he fucking annoys us." Hidan reassured his friend.

Deidara smiled at Hidan. He was showing Hidan he was happy for him to be doing this. But what was really going on in his head, was himself shouting 'OH NO, UN!'

--

"Where is Deidara?" Sasori asked himself. Worrying just a bit that he got stood up.

"Aw, worrying about your new 'bf'?" Itachi smirked. He knew how much Sasori hated it when Itachi called his crushes his 'bf's'.

Itachi was a very pale young man who was on his summer break. He had just finished his last year of highschool and came to relax for the summer then apply for a job. Itachi had black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. He had black eyes that had just a hint of red in them. He was currently wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Fuck you Itachi." Sasori said coldly.

"Look, here he comes now." Itachi smirked at the small blush he received from the red head.

"Hi, un." Deidara said.

"Hey." Sasori said coolly.

Hidan was sitting on the swing and was keeping a close eye on Deidara. Before he knew it, soeone was standing beside him blocking the sun from hitting him. Hidan let out an annoyed sigh.

"What the fuck do you want?" Hidan said, not even looking to see who it was.

"Your the idiot who puched me." A deep, yet familiar, voice said.

Hidan looked up and saw that it was the bastard from before. He scowled at the man. "So." Hidan responded. "What are you gonna' fucking do about it?"

"Nothing. I already did by punching you back." The masked guy smirked.

"Fuck you." Hidan said. He was on a mission right now. Make sure Deidara was okay. He didn't have time to deal with this fucker.

"What's your name?" the guy asked again.

Hidan smirked. "You should always introduce yourself before asking someone their name."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Kakuzu."

"Hidan."

"Hm." Kakuzu said to himself.

"What the fucks wrong with my name?" Hidan said aggressively.

"Nothing. Just never heard that name before." Kakuzu explained.

Hidan 'hmphed' and turned his attention back to the blonde.

"What are you doing here?" Kakuzu asked.

"Why should you care?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu shrugged.

"I'm watching my friend 'cause he's too fucking paranoid." Hidan answered.

"Your friends gay."

"Yup." Hidan answered.

"..." Silence

"You gay?" Hidsn asked out of curiosity.

"..." Silence

"ARE YOU FUCKING GAY!!??" Hidan slurred his words so that even a space alien could know what they were.

"Yes. Why do you care?" Kakuzu asked, a little annoyed by the question.

"Wondering. If it makes fucking feel better. I'm fucking gay too." Hidan said, keeping his eyes on Kakuzu now.

Hidan had a feeling that his friend could manage from here, especially since they were making out at the moment.

Kakuzu glanced over at Sasori. He was currently occupied. Kakuzu was now scarred for life.

"What's up with you and that fucking mask?" Hidan asked.

"None of your business." Kakuzu responded.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Come on! You sat over here! You gotta' fucking tell me why you have the fucking mask."

"Reasons of my own."

Hidan pouted at his answer. Kakuzu saw Hidan's face and thought it wasa little hot.

"*sigh* Stitches." Kakuzu finnaly said.

"What?"

"Got into an accident a few weeks ago and I had to get permanent stitches."

"That must've fucking hurt like hell." Hidan winced at the thought. He liked pain, but not long lasting pain.

"Yeah, it did." Kakuzu answered looking at the ground.

"Well, my friend seems okay. I'm going for fucking lunch. So, bye." Hidan said standing up from the swing.

"I'll come too. Haven't eaten' since breakfast." Kakuzu followed after Hidan.

Hidan walked in front of Kakuzu by just a few steps. Kakuzu was walking with his hands in his pockets with his eyes open just a bit. He was checking out Hidan.

_'He's pretty hot. He's got a great ass too. He'd be fuck material. I'll wait though. I think I can wait just a little longer to get to know him.' _Kakuzu thought to himself. After he was pleasured with the mental picture of Hidan's ass, he began walking side by side Hidan.

Hidan glanced to look at the man he considered his enemy. _'Fucking dumb ass. He thinks he can punchme and then become friends? Please. I'm smarter than that... though, I am a little curious what he looks like without the mask. I'll have lunch with him then go home. Kisame'll sleep 'till fucking 10 pm again if I don't wake him after lunch.' _Hidan thought.

They entered the eating hall and got there food. Kakuzu pulled down his mask to take a bite of his food.

Let's just say, Hidan got to see Kakuzu's face and he was astonished by his looks. He didn't look horrible. He sort of pulled of the look.

Hidan said that Kakuzu looked 'fucking awesomeness'.

--

Kisame had woken up somewhere around 11:30 am. He was amazed that it wasn't dark out. Kisame was basically a night owl and he hated to go to sleep.

So, the natural thing that happens when you wake up late is that your hungry. So Kisame walked down to the dining hall. He picked out some macaroni and a couple fish sticks. Then he sat down across from a boy with black hair. Itachi.

Itachi opened his eyes. He glared at Kisame. He was hinting for the blue man to go away and sit at a different table. Kisame didn't get the message.

"Why are you sitting here?" Itachi asked after many moments of silence.

"'Cause I want to." Kisame answered.

"Why here?" Itachi asked. His voice still monotonious.

"I'm guessing you don't want me to sit here." Kisame asked.

"Please move." Itachi asked politely.

"Mmmm, no." Kisame answered with a slight smirk.

Itachi felt himself twitch a little.

"Move." Itachi was now demanding for the blue haired man to move.

"Nah, don't feel like it today." Kisame answered. He took another bite of his fish stick.

Kisame's special thing about him was that he easily pissed people off. He really was good at this. But it didn't bother Hidan or Deidara. But Itachi was the master of being pissed off easily. So Itachi oped his eyes once more to glance at the blue man. His eyes were flaring red. itachi was pissed. That was obvious.

"Move. Now." Itachi was getting very annoyed by this man.

Kisame pretended he didn't hear the man.

Kisame closed one of his eyes. "What's your name?" Kisame asked.

"If I tell you will you go away?" Itachi asked

"Yup."

"Itachi."

Kisame laughed at this.

Itachi was now ready to kill this guy. Who does he think he is sitting with Itachi and then pissing him off?

"Your name means weasel!!!" Kisame said through laughs.

"What's your name?" Itachi was now glaring at Kisame.

"Kisame." the blue man said between laughs.

The Uchiha snickered. "Your fog." Itachi manage to laugh at this.

Kisame shut up and blushed a little. "SO! Your weasel!" Kisame protested,

"Your not even an object." Itachi fought back.

"SO! I keep everyone alive!! Fog is water and people need water to live so ha!!" Kisame folded his arms in victory.

Itachi just sat there with his mouth open. He had been beaten by an idiot._ Itachi_ had been beaten! He was upset and was speechless. Maybe, just maybe, the Uchiha was growing attached to this man. Doubt it though.

* * *

End of chapter!! hope you liked it!! had to add this little smart contest between itachi and kisame! i thought it was funny! anyway, plez R&R!!


	3. 02 Day 2 Swimming Pranks and a Kiss

hello peoples!! got another idea for this story from my friend Sadie!! I made a comic from it with her character in it, but now i'm not going to put any Oc's in this fic, i've already got them in different ones. but anyway, I hope you like it!! when you see a **(1) **that's the part that Sadie and i were talking about!!

Disclaimer: i absolutely positively do not own this!!!!!!!!!! X3

* * *

**Day 2**

**Swimming Pranks and a Kiss**

It was now early morning the next day. Hidan, Deidara, and even Kisame, got up very early that morning. You couldn't say exactly why, but if you had one of those people who point out the obvious, they'd say that they were waiting for their neighbors! Hidan would have knocked that person out, but Deidara stopped Kisame from saying. Just barely, but he stopped it.

In fact, Hidan didn't even want to get up. Sure, there was Kakuzu, but Hidan wanted to sleep. This was the summer for Jashin's sake!! What does every person on earth do during the summer?! Sleep!! Everyone knows that! But, of course, Deidara was waiting for his boyfriend. It still pissed Hidan off to no end though.

Kisame was bored that morning, so he insisted to go swimming. Deidara didn't like to swim. He liked to stick his feet in the water. Hidan on the other hand, loved to swim. His favorite part was jumping into the water, splashing Deidara in the making, and shouting, "KAWABONGA!!"

Everyone _loved_ that.

--

Hidan had his swimming bag with the Jashin symbol on it, and was currently packing. He had packed a towel, put sunscreen on, put his trunks on, put his waterproof gel on (though he could swear Deidara switched it on him), and he still felt like he was forgetting something...

"Hidan! Did you remember to take your pill today, un?" Deidara nagged.

Hidan sighed. "Yes_, mother_." Hidan said sarcastically.

He has an anger management problem. So, he has to take pills every day. Deidara nags Hidan every day about that. The last time he forgot to take his pills, he cussed out everyone and ended up collapsing.

Then, they heard a knock at the door. Deidara went to answer it when he saw who it was. It was the dude (Deidara refers to Kakuzu as that) that punched Hidan.

Deidara ran over to Hidan. "Um... the dude from McDonald's is here, un." Deidara was panicking. Again.

"Hn? Oh. Him. I'll get it then." Hidan forgot to tell them that he and Kakuzu were cool, but it slipped his mind.

He opened the door. Hidan could have sworn he saw Kakuzu blush just a little bit. Hidan was only wearing his swimming trunks.

"What the fuck do you want?" Hidan said sternly.

"Sasori wanted to know what Deidara was doing today." Kakuzu responded.

Deidara popped his head out from the camper. "We're going swimming, un." Deidara said.

"I see." Kakuzu said.

"Why the fuck can't the pansy come over here himself and ask Deidara out?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu shrugged.

"That was helpful." Hidan said sarcastically.

Kakuzu glared.**(1)** "Fuck you."

"Fuck your mom." Hidan bitched back.

"Fuck your fuckin' Mom." Kakuzu was glaring harder now.

"Fuck your grandma!" Hidan was yelling.

"Fuck your fucking grandma!" Kakuzu yelled back.

"FUCK YOUR MOM! FUCK YOUR MOM! FUCK YOUR MOM! FUCK YOUR MOM!" Hidan screamed.

"FUCK YOUR FUCKIN' MOM! FUCK YOUR FUCKIN' MOM! FUCK YOUR FUCKIN' MOM! FUCK YOUR FUCKIN' MOM!" Kakuzu screamed back.

Itachi and Sasori walked over to see what the problem was. Kisame walked out of the camper.

"He looks mad, un." Deidara said. He was outside standing next to Sasori.

"Sure does." Sasori agrees.

Itachi poked Sasori. He looked over and Itachi was mouthing the words 'bf' in a smug/sarcastic way that only Itachi could pull off.

Kisame was in between the two and had his hands to their faces as if they were animals.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kisame yelled over them.

Kakuzu and Hidan shut right up.

Kisame put his hands down and folded them across his chest and pouted. "I'm trying to eat my cookies..."

Kisame glanced over and saw that the guy that he was bugging yesterday was here. Kisame just _had _to annoy the man. Kisame smirked and walked over to Itachi.

"Hello there, weasel." He said cheerily, trying to choke down a laugh.

Itachi glared, then smirked. "Hello fog."

Kisame rolled his eyes and muttered, "Weasel is still funnier than fog."

Sasori smiled a bit. "He's got a point ya' know."

Itachi glared an evil glare towards Sasori. "Shut up."

"Can we all just go to the fuckin' beach already! I'm freezin' my ass out here! I need water!" Hidan yelled.

Kisame pulls his bag up from his side. "I'm ready."

"Same here too, un." Deidara replies.

"Let's fuckin' go then." Hidan sighed.

Sasori perked up. "You swim?"

Deidara nodded.

"Well, what a coincy-dink! We were gonna' go swimming too." Itachi said.

Sasori spun around and glared at Itachi, who was sporting a huge smirk.

"You are!" Deidara seemed a little too happy...

"Um... sure?" Sasori said unsure.

Deidara gave Sasori a little kiss and went to get his junk.

"Well, we gonna' go pack or what?" Kakuzu said, surprisingly.

"Why do you wanna' go? Thought you hated swimming?" Itachi asked.

Kakuzu just looked away.

Itachi knew why. Oh boy, did he know.

--

"KAWABONGA!" Hidan shouted as he jumped into the river.

The river was deep, but not too deep. It was just right for cannonballing. That was Hidan's favorite part of the trip. Especially when Deidara got so pissed last year and came after Hidan. That was probably the closest Deidara had ever been to water.

Hidan came back up and shook his head like dog coming out of a bath. Water flung everywhere. His hair had pieces strung to his head. Kakuzu honestly could have gotten a nosebleed. Thank God they weren't in an anime.

"Hey, asswipe! You know what swimming is? It's called getting into the water! Ever done that before?" HIdan taunted Kakuzu.

For some reason, Hidan wanted to bug Kakuzu to death. Probably because that was Hidan's specialty. Pissing people off was fun.

Kakuzu had his feet stuck in the water. Hidan was right next to the dock Kakuzu was sitting on.

"Fuck you. I know _how _to swim. I just don't _want _to swim. Big difference, or is that to much to comprehend? Oh, I'm sorry, are my big words confusing you?" Kakuzu smirked.

Hidan glared, thought for a minute, chuckled, then smirked. He went under water. The water was too murky for Kakuzu to see what Hidan was doing.

A moment later, Hidan sprang up from the water and pulled Kakuzu under. Kakuzu rose to the surface quickly. He face was bright red with anger, and he was wet. He wiped the water from his eyes then tried to scope Hidan out.

Hidan was right behind Kakuzu. He jumped on his back, bringing the taller man down. Kakuzu always said, he's a tall man, so when he comes down, people all shout "TIMBER!"

Just as he said, Itachi and Sasori said in sync, "Timber!"

Deidara and Kisame looked at their friends in a wierd way. "What the hunh, un?"

"You'll get it in a sec." Sasori said.

Kakuzu came back to the surface without Hidan on his back. He started to laugh uncontrollably.

Hidan came back to the surface. He stared at Kakuzu. He was still laughing "What the fuck is so funny?" Hidan asked with a 'wtf' look on his face.

"Kakuzu is a tall man." Sasori started.

"So when someone knocks him down," Itachi continued.

"They all shout TIMBER!" Itachi and Sasori said in sync then laughing too.

Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame all bursted out in laughter.

Hidan was too busy laughing that he didn't notice Kakuzu stop laughing. Kakuzu smirked. He pummled Hidan into the water.

Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi stared at the water for a second. When they both came back up, they burst out in laugther again.

Kisame jumped into the water now, splashing everyone. He didn't shout Kawabonga, no, that was Hidan's. So Kisame shouts 'Taco's!'

Itachi and Sasori give a 'wtf' face now. Deidara sees their looks and bursts out laughing.

They were all having a good time. A very good time. Deidara told Sasori that he couldn't remember when any of them had that much fun and laughed that much. Sasori says that him and Kakuzu and Itachi don't laugh like that ever! Deidara couldn't believe that.

--

After their water fight, they all got dried off and went to the center of the park. Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame had been coming for a while now, so they new what they did on the second day, they always shot off fireworks. If it wasn't the park, then it was some random person.

"Why are there idiots here who set off fireworks anyway?" Kakuzu asks.

Deidara looks at him like he's some sort of alien or something. "Because, one, it's fun to blow stuff up, and also because it's art, un."

Sasori rolls his eyes. "That's your perception on art?"

"Yes, un. What's wrong with that, un?" Deidar feels offended by this.

They begin their bickereing over what true art is.

Hidan then intturupts. "Kakuzu," Hidan puts his hand on Kakuzu's shoulder, "People 'round here are a bunch a' hillbiley's just waitin' to blow shit up." Hidan snickers at this.

Kakuzu chuckles. "You're probably right."

Hidan smirks. "Was that a compliment?"

Kakuzu rolls his eyes, "I can be nice when I want to."

Hidan smorts. "Sure, whatever you say!"

Kakuzu smacks the man upside the head.

Hidan runs in front of Kakuzu. He glares at the man. Kakuzu glares back. Kisame pushes Kakuzu a little. Kakuzu trips and falls onto Hidan. Kisame runs so that there was a distance between him and Kakuzu. Kisame was a prankster, but he wasn't an idiot.

Hidan flutters his eyes open. He sees that Kakuzu is on top of him, but what they were doing, was something Hidan would not forget nor regret. They were kissing. Kakuzu seemed to be responding to Hidan. He was biting and nipping at Hidan's lower lip. Hidan realizes this and he willingly opens his mouth to grant entrance to the taller. They fought for dominance. You can probably guess who won. If your a dork, then I'll tell you. It was Kakuzu.

Kisame looks back and sees Hidan's arms wrap around Kakuzu's neck. Then he notices that Hidan's legs were already hooked onto Kakuzu's waist. Kisame congradulated himself. He could tell flat out that Hidan was constantly flirting with Kakuzu. Kisame was out of breath. He was gasping for air. He was for sure that he had no clue how Kakuzu would react.

He sighed and sat down on the grass, the fireworks were starting.

Itachi walked over and sat down next to his new buddy. Yes, believe it or not, Itachi was already calling Kisame his buddy.

"So, you pushed Kakuzu onto Hidan?" Itachi asked, just now noticing the make-out session between the two.

"Yup." Kisame responded.

"Have you paired them up with everyone they've been with?" Itachi was trying to find out random stuff.

"Just about." Kisame said.

"Who pairs you up with people?" Itachi was curious now.

"Nobody I guess. I mean, who could like someone who's blue? People are afriad of what they can't see or what they think is way out of the ordinary." Kisame explained.

Itachi felt just a little bit sad for Kisame. "Then why do Hidan and Deidara care about you?"

"Because were the same. We're shunned because we're different."

"... What about us?" Itachi asked.

Kisame looked over at Itachi. He had a mixture of emotions written in his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe you guys are like us, but how would I know?" Kisame smiled. It was a real smile. Not a cheeky grin, or a smirk. A smile.

Itachi looked up at the fireworks.

"I wish I could be different sometimes." Itachi said.

Kisame looked over to him. He saw the hurt written in Itachi's eyes. Kisame put his hand on itachi's cheek and turned his head so he was looking Itachi straight in the eye.

"I think you're fine the way you are." Having said this, Kisame kissed Itachi firmly on the lips.

Another firework shot off just as they pulled apart. Kisame looked into Itachi's eyes.

Itachi gave Kisame a hug.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!! had to add the fuck fight in there!! i thought it fit perfectly into this story. Now i've got all of my characters into there pairings!! YAYE!! now more randomness is to come... next chapter. also, the thing about hillbiley's just waitin to blow shit up, that was a random moment that we had in my family on new years. I asked my dad why people were out in the could weather setting off fireworks and his response was, there are a bunch of hillbileys out there just waitin to blow shit up. so, i thought it'd be funny to include in my story and now i need a glass of water cause i'm just rambling now. someone stop me please!!

plez R&R!! they make me get more random moments in my family that i can put in here!1


	4. 03 Day 3 Rainy Days are Boring

hey peoples!! I'm back with another chapter!! i am soooo bored right now it's not funny. I also have a serious headache and feel sick. It sucks being sick...

**_also, read the bottom authors note!! I got a surprise!!!!! _**

anyway, on with the chap~

Disclaimer: Do you think I own this anime?

**

* * *

****Day 3**

**Rainy Days are Boring, But You Can Occupy My Time**

Today was possibly one of the worst camping days ever possible. One reason, rain. To some, the rain calms you. For others, it pisses them of to no end because they can't go outside and play. Deidara was just that. He always had hated the rain. He never understood why it had to rain when he was a kid. He of course understands that if it didn't rain, well, we'd all be dead right now.

Deidara was also looking forward to seeing Sasori today. They were going to go and do arts and crafts together. Well, they now had different plans.

--

"I can't believe it's raining, un. Sasori danna and I were supposed to go to an art class, un." Deidara whined.

Hidan looked up from his crossword. (what? do you expect him to be reading?) "I thought you guys were just going to the fucking arts and crafts thing in the main center?"

"That's what I said, un." Deidara argued.

"No, you said it was a fucking art class. It's not an art class." Hidan corrected.

"Whatever, un. You know what I meant, un." Deidara looked out the window at the neighbors camper._ 'I miss you Sasori.' _Deidara thinks to himself.

"Man your pissed today." Hidan exclaimed. "Take a fucking pill or something."

Deidara scoffed at Hidan and picks up the umbrella. He then walks out of the camper. "I'm going to the main lodge." He says, slamming the door.

Hidan goes back to doing his crossword._ 'What is up with him and rain?'_ Hidan puts the end of the pencil in his mouth and chews on it a little. He writes down another word before someone knocks on the door. He gets up and opens the door. It was Itachi with an umbrella.

"I'll go get Kisame for you." Hidan says before retreating to get his friend.

Kisame soon pops up at the door, seeming a little anxious to see Itachi. He steps down off the porch and next to the weasel.

"So how ya' doin'?" Kisame asked with a grin.

"Fine. You?" Itachi asked back, not really caring.

"Well, Deidara's pissed off that there's rain and Hidan's actually quiet." Kisame explains.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. "Hidan, quiet? Kakuzu talks all the time that Hidan never shuts up."

Kisame snickered at the comment. Itachi smiled. "So what you wanna' do?" Kisame asked.

Itachi shrugged in response. "Whatever you want to do." Kisame smirks to himself.

Well, Itachi asked for what was coming. Kisame took Itachi to the main lodge and played cards.

That was not what Itachi was thinking on doing.

--

Hidan although, was still at home doing a different crossword. He was beginning to feel a little lonely. He was even thinking of going over to Kakuzu's camper to bug him. But his silence was filled when he heard another knock on the door. Hidan let out an annoyed sigh and set his crossword down. He got up and opened the door. Kakuzu was standing there with an umbrella protecting him from the rain.

"So..." Kakuzu said.

"So." Hidan responded.

"Want to go do something?" Kakuzu asked finnaly.

Hidan smirked. "Sure." Hidan let Kakuzu in while he searched for his jacket.

While Kakuzu was waiting for Hidan, he glanced around the camper to see how Hidan normally lived. It was actually pretty clean. There were a few cans here and there and a few plates out but it was no where near as bad as how Sasori lived. Sasori wouldn't clean for the life of him. He also noticed that Hidan was into crosswords. He walked over to where a lone crossword was sitting. Hidan was almost done with the whole book.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Hidan said irritatedly.

Kakuzu spun around. "Your pretty good at crosswords." Kakuzu smirked.

Hidan blushed a little. "What fucking ever. Let's just get going."

Kakuzu smirked. He could sense Hidan was a little flustered at Kakuzu learning that he was actually a smartass. He just didn't act it.

--

After a while of walking with only the sound of the rain, Kakuzu finally broke the silence.

"You seem calmer."

Hidan glances at Kakuzu. "Really? Kisame says the rain calms me. But that's just bullshit to me."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "Calms you? Wow."

Hidan spun around and ended up in front of Kakuzu. He stared up into his eyes. He pulled down Kakuzu's mask and kissed him. Kakuzu soon recovered from the shock of the sudden kiss and kissed back. Hidan wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck to deepen the kiss. When they pulled apart, they just stood there, looking into each others eyes. Hidan buried his head into Kakuzu's chest. Kakuzu wrapped his free arm around the zealot.

"Deidara!!" Sasori screamed. "Wait up!"

Hidan looked up from the misers chest. He saw Deidara running away from the red head. Kakuzu looked over as well.

"What's goin' on?" Hidan asked Kakuzu.

Kakuzu shrugged. "Dunno'. Let's go see." Kakuzu began walking over to where the blonde and the red head were. Hidan stopped him.

"What just happened right now, that's between us. Got it?" Hidan says sternly.

Kakuzu is surprised by the zealots strange behavior. But he nods anyway.

--

"How could you danna?!" Deidara yells at Sasori, tears flowing from his eyes.

Sasori runs up to Deidara. "It isn't what you think it is!" Sasori yells as he grabs the fleeting blondes arm.

Deidara refuses the touch and hits the hand off of him. "Then what was it?!" Deidara cried.

Sasori looked away from the blue eyed mans face. " I... I can't say." Sasori says in almost a whisper. The rain is pouring down on them now.

Deidara turns red with fury. "Exactly, un! Because you don't care about me or my feelings at all!!"

Hidan and Kakuzu make it over to where Deidara and Sasori are arguing. "What the fuck is going on?" Hidan asks. He glances over to where Deidara is. He sees that Deidara is crying his heart out. Hidan can feel the sadness and anger in the blonde. He looks at the red head and stomps over to the ungrateful bastard.

"What the fuck did you do!!??" Hidan yells.

Kakuzu restrains Hidan. "Hidan! Calm down." He cooes very sternly. Hidan struggles to get out of Kakuzu's grip. "Mmm!! Let me go so I can kick this bastards ass!! What did fucking do?" Hidan yells. Kakuzu just tightens his hold on the platinum haired man.

"I found him kissing a girl!!" Deidara screams to Hidan, almost childishly.

Hidan spins his head to glare at Sasori, possibly giving himself whiplash. Kakuzu is holding on to Hidan with all of his strength now. Deidara scoffs at Sasori and runs away.

"Deidara!" Sasori screams after.

"Give it up Sasori. It was Sakura again wasn't it." Kakuzu says, releasing his grip on Hidan slowly.

Sasori walks over to Kakuzu. "She attacked me. She pushed me to the floor and told me that I couldn't be with anyone else and kissed me." You could hear the sorrow coating Sasori's words. Hidan settles down a little and sits down on the grass.

"If that's the truth, then you better go fucking find him and explain all about this Sakura bitch." Hidan says. "That'll be the only way you'll get him back. But only if you love him."

Kakuzu looks over at Hidan in surprise. He never realised that Hidan knew his friends that good. Sasori looks Hidan right in the eye. He can tell that he would have to tell Deidara everything. He looks at the sky. It's still dark and cloudy. Still raining too. He sighs and runs after Deidara.

Hidan looks over at Kakuzu who is sitting next to him on the grass. Kakuzu is staring blankly at the woods where Sasori entered. Hidan quietly layed his head on Kakuzu's shoulder.

"What happened between Sasori and that bitch?"

Kakuzu looks down back at Hidan. "That's something that Sasori will tell you." Kakuzu eyes softened at the sentence. He kissed Hidan gently on the forehead and rested his head on Hidan's.

--

Sasori frantically looked for Deidara. He looked back by the campers. He looked back by the shack. He looked by the park and back at the main lodge. He wasn't anywhere. He then looks in the last place he figured Deidara would be. The lake.

There he was. Sitting alone. He was seated on the grass holding his legs close to his chest. Sasori repeated the scene from back at the lodge in his head.

_.:Flashback:._

_"I'll be right back Danna." Deidara chimed. _

_Sasori nodded. He felt a little tap on his shoulder. He turned around and found a pink haired woman standing behind him._

_"Hello Sasori. Been awhile don't cha' think?" She said planting a firm kiss on his lips. _

_Sasori heard a loud gasp and pushed the girl away. "It's not what you think Deidara!!" Sasori exclaimed running after Deidara. _

_He stopped and turned to Sakura. "Why do you keep terrorizing my life?" He said frantically. _

_The woman licked her lips. "Becuase I"m the only one for you. You can't be with anyone else Sasori. You know it too." _

_Sasori scoffed at the woman and continued to chase Deidara. _

_.:End Flashback:._

He felt his heart break in two. He walked up to the figure. He sat next to Deidara and looked at him. Deidara looked away from Sasori.

"Deidara. Please. Hear me out. It wasn't my fault." Sasori's eyes softened.

"Than... than who's fault was it?" Deidara said in a serious/sad tone.

Sasori looked out at the lake and sighed. He felt his heart ripping out of his chest as he remembered past events from years ago.

"Five years ago, I married that pink haired girl. Her name is Sakura. I thought I loved her but all of it was a lie. I found her in bed with another man. I filed a divorce and stayed as far away from her as I could. She still says that she loves me but I don't believe her. So she stalksd me and tries to ruin every relationship I have." Sasori finishes. He takes a long silence before saying, "I hope you of all peoplebelieve me."

Sasori scrunches up his legs so that he can hold them to his chest. He is still looking at the lake. Deidara looks at Sasori.

"I believe you." Deidara smiles to Sasori.

Sasori looks at Deidara in disbelief. "You do?" Saori says confused.

Deidara nodds and kisses Sasori. Sasori smiles softly to himself and kisses back. After a moment, they pulled apart. Deidara layed in Sasori's arms. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Sasori's neck.

"The rains clearing up, un. I think we should go back before they all start to worry, un." Deidara says softly to Sasori.

"Yeah." Sasori says, standing up.

_'Thank you for letting me meet him.' _Sasori thinks, looking up to the now clear sky.

* * *

see, happy ending!! hope you liked the chapter!! i will be drawing a couple of the scenes in here!! i'll tell you guys when.

**_surprise!!- The surprise is that I drew the scene with Itachi and Kisame from the last chapter. go to my deviantart. i'm animemaniac101!! _**

plez R&R!!


	5. 04 Day 4 You Promise?

hi peoples!! i'm back! sorry for the long update!!! i hope you aren't all mad... unless you're like me and yell at the computer when you want someone to update!! it's actually fun!! flipping to a different subject besides my problems with yelling at random things, hope you like the chap!!!

Disclaimer: Do you think I own this anime?? I do not.

* * *

**Day 4**

**You Promise? I'll Gladly Hold You to That Promise**

Deidara woke up the next day in Sasori's arms. They didn't have sex, they just... layed there together last night. Talking. Deidara told Sasori about his first love and all the problems he's had since then and Sasori sat there and listened. When the blonde was done, he willingly told Deidara all about his troubles. Deidara listened with an open heart.

He knew Sasori wasn't lying last night. He didn't know how, but it was a feeling Deidara got every now and then. It was sort of like a conscience, but it wasn't _nagging_ him constantly. He felt like he _loved_ the red head, but the emotion wasn't on _that_much of an extreme level. The one thing he did know, was that he cared for Sasori. That was a fact. He knew that he would always care for Sasori.

The one thing he wondered constantly, was if Sasori was going to care about Deidara. This nagged at the blonde worse. He knew that the brown eyed man cared for him or he wouldn't have chased after him.

Deidara let out a sigh as his thoughts continued to wander his mind. He rolled his head to look at Sasori. He looked at Sasori's sleeping form and sighed again. But in content this time.

_'Maybe I do love him...'_Deidara thought. He closed his eyes and rolled over. He didn't want to doubt Sasori. He wanted to believe that the red head would be there always.

"Mmm... Deidara?" Sasori mumbled, finnaly waking up from his sleep.

Deidara rolled back over to face the man. Sasori smiled at seeing Deidara's face. He pulled Deidara closer to him and kissed the blondes forhead. He looked at the blonde and gazed into his eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes..." Sasori mumbled.

Deidara smiled. "What? And you don't?" Deidara said teasingly.

"Hehe... I don't know. I never pay attention... But I do pay attention to you." Sasori pecked Deidara on the lips.

Deidara brought his face closer to Sasori's. He gazed into Sasori's eyes.

"You wouldn't leave me. Right?" Deidara asked himself, under his breath.

Sasori perked up at this. "Of course." He held Deidara closer. "I'll always be there to be you knight in shining armor." Sasori mumbled to Deidara before closing his eyes. Then, he slowly drifted back to sleep.

Deidara sighed again. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep as well.

_'I'll never doubt you Sasori. I promise...'_Deidara fell back asleep with hope in his relationship with Sasori. Hope, that they would always be...

Together.

--

Hidan and Kisame were not with their boyfriends that night. Kisame spent his time talking to Itachi. Surprisingly, Itachi responded with full answers instead of the usual 'hn'. Itachi was growing attached to Kisame. He knew it. He would regret thinking it, but he actually _liked_ the fish-man.

The interesting thing was, Kisame was growing attached to Itachi as well. He was happy. More than happy. He was ecstatic. Last night, he thought that he was conecting with the Uchiha. He really felt attached. But that ended when the clock struck 10 and Itachi had to leave. Kisame learned that Itachi was very stingy about sleeping. He didn't like it but he liked the feeling of being in his own world. Kisame walked Itachi home, kissed him goodnight and left. Kisame was a little disapointed that he couldn't stay with the Uchiha. But he thought he shouldn't push Itachi's temper.

Hidan and Kakuzu weren't the same way. They weren't like everyone else. They made out together. They didn't talk about _feelings _and all that 'crap', as Hidan addressed it. They did like each other... well, Hidan knew he liked Kakuzu. He didn't know if it was the same for the miser, but he did know that Kakuzu liked _being _with him. Hidan thought at first that he would hate Kakuzu. Then he got used to Kakuzu.

Hidan also liked the fact that Kakuzu wasn't like everyone else. They were the same. Kakuzu was judged by everyone before they got to know him. Hidan was the same way. He liked Kakuzu. That was Hidan's fact.

--

Hidan woke up that morning with a major headache and a sore neck. He didn't know why he had a headache, but he knew damn well why he had a sore neck. He sighed to himself and sat down in his chair. He pulled out the crossword he'd been working on yesterday. He sat there in the quiet.

That was, until a knocking came by his door. He sighed, annoyed, and got up.

"This better be fucking good. I'm almost done with my fucking crossword and I'm trying to-" Hidan cut himself off when he realized that it was Kakuzu knocking on his door.

"Um..." Hidan said, a little flustered and with pink glazing his cheeks.

Kakuzu was without a mask today. So, Hidan could see his huge smirk plastered on his face. "So, you do like crosswords." Kakuzu said teasingly. He had figured it out yesterday. But teasing Hidan was just _so_ much fun.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan said, pouting a little.

Kakuzu made his way into the camper and sat down on the couch that was near Hidan's chair. Hidan sat back down in his chair.

"So, why did you interrupt my crossword?" Hidan said, still a little agravated.

"Finish your crossword. I can wait... unlike you Mr. Impatient." Kakuzu teased again, still smirking.

Hidan opened his mouth to say someting, then ignored the little voice in his head shouting 'KICK HIS ASS!!!'. He sat down and in minutes completed his crossword. He plopped the book onto the ground and looked at Kakuzu.

"So." Hidan said.

Kakuzu looked over at Hidan. "I was wondering if you'd grace me with your presence Friday night." Kakuzu asked, teasing Hidan still.

Hidan huffed at the 'gracing me with your presence' thing and responded. "Like a date?" Hidan asked, a little confused.

Kakuzu did a mental slap to the forehead. "No, I want to throw you into the lake again. What do you think I mean?" Kakuzu said sarcastically, a little dissapointed in the answer the zealot gave him.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "What-fucking-ever. If you are asking me out, then fine. I'll go." Hidan huffed and stood up in front of Kakuzu. He looked into his eyes. Both unblinking.

Hidan blew into Kakuzu eyes really fast, causing him to blink, then turned away, smirking triumphantly. "Ha, I win!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. Then tackled the albino onto the couch. Hidan gave a little squeak at the sudden pounding. Realizing what was going on, Hidan struggled under Kakuzu's weight.

"Dude, do you like, weigh a fucking ton or something." Hidan said, still struggling.

Kakuzu slappe the back of Hidan's head. "Fuck no!" Kakuzu buried Hidan head into the couch. He sat on top of Hidan triumphantly.

"I can't fucking... BREATH!!! Get off bastard!" Hidan said, gasping for air.

Kakuzu got off of Hidan but quickly returned. Kakuzu was kneeling on the couch with Hidan inbetween his legs. Kakuzu was more hovering over the zealot more then _on _Hidan. Hidan was relieved when he felt the weight on top of him go away. He opened his eyes only to find Kakuzu's eyes staring back.

Hidan was a little shocked at first. Then he frowned. "Get the fuck off." Hidan growled.

Kakuzu only smirked and kissed the white haired man. Hidan tried to pry Kakuzu off of him, but Hidan soon fell victim to Kakuzu and his kiss. Hidan then responded back to Kakuzu and, not noticing, wrapped his legs aroung Kakuzu's waist. Kakuzu pulled back from their feverish kiss and started to nibble on Hidan neck.

"Uhh... you know, you made my neck... oh... soar from doing that. Sss! Fuck... hehe, ohhh... your so fucking good." Hidan moaned.

Kakuzu only kept on nibbling away. After a few moments, Kakuzu staryed over to Hidan's ear. He then began biting on his earlobe.

"Ohh." Hidan moaned again.

Kakuzu smirked. He stopped. "You like this?" Kakuzu said in Hidan's ear, while managing to get out the huskiest voice he could. Then felt exhilerated on the inside when Hidan shivered.

"Fuck... yeah." Hidan moaned. He was in utter pleasure. Pleasure was basically consuming the zealot. Hidna was enjoying every minute of it too.

Kakuzu then returned his mouth to the ever-waiting Hidan and kissed deeply. Hidan could feel his eyes just roll to the back of his head in pleasure. Hidan thought the best thing about Kakuzu, was his kisses. That was for sure.

Kakuzu pulled away and gasped for air. "How... about we.... finish this later?" Kakuzu breathed out.

Hidan pouted while breathing for air as well. "But I... don't... want you... to stop!" Hidan whined. He was having fun. He didn't want it to end.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Kisame screamed at the sight on the couch. He quickly looked away. "I... I think I have to go to the... uh... bathroom! Yeah, the bathroom." Kisame quickly hurried out of the room.

Hidan sighed in annoyance. "Well that just ruined the mood." Hidan huffed, sitting up as Kakuzu got off and sat down next to Hidan.

"We can still continue this later." Kakuzu suggested.

Hidan threw his arms around Kakuzu's neck. "But I want to finish now!" Hidan stuck out his lower lip like a child pleading for candy. And of course, Kakuzu thought the look was just too cute. It was basically a terrorist to Kakuzu's mind. Kakuzu sighed and looked away from the terrorist face.

"Can't. Later." Kakuzu looked back at Hidan who was pouting again. Kakuzu sighed and kissed the zealot again. "I promise." He smirked and gave another kiss before taking his leave.

Hidan sighed in content and watched Kakuzu stroll back to his camper. Hidan was ripped from his thoughts when Kisame started to talk again... more like laugh.

"Hida-chan's got a boyfriend~!" Kisame chimed.

Hidan glared at Kisame. "Fucking dickhead!! Can't you see that Kakuzu and I were in the middle of a major make out session!" Hidan said, chasing after the, surprisingly, quick and annoying Kisame.

Kisame made a few quick kissy faces and continued his teasing. "Hidan and Kakuzu~ Sittin' in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!!" Kisame laughed.

Hidan's face was burning red now. He was ready to kill Kisame. "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE FISH-DICK!!!" Hidan yelled.

Kisame scoffed and looked at Hidan disbelievingly. "Fish-dick? Where'd you come up with that one? Retarded Comments R' US?"

That just pissed Hidan off further. "Go fuck an ass!" Hidan yelled giving up and sitting on the couch. Kisame peeked around the corner. "Is it okay for fish-dick man to come out?" Kisame snickered a little, while dodging an airborn pillow.

"Fuck you." Hidan humphed and continued with his sitting in silence. After a while, Kisame got bored of the silence.

"So, you like this Kakuzu guy?" Kisame asked.

Hidan smiled involintarily. "Yeah, a fucking lot." hidan just sat there smiling his ass off. Kisame got a little freaked out by the over-exposure to quiet-happy Hidan.

"I'm gonna' go now." Kisme slowly left hidan to his thoughts.

Hidan sighed and picked up his crossword again. The only bad thing was, all his mind wanted to think about, was Kakuzu.

--

After Kisame's disturbing moment with Hidan and Kakuzu, he decided to get dressed and visit Itachi. So, he strolled over to Itachi's and happily knocked on the door. Sadly, Kakuzu answered.

"What? Are you here for more pervertedness with me and Hidan?" Kakuzu smirked.

Kisame got the most jacked up face from that comment. "Fuck no! I'm here-" Kisame was interrupted by Itachi pushing Kakuzu out of the door way.

"He's here for me dumbass." Itachi glared.

Kakuzu smirked and left. Itachi sighed and looked at Kisame. "So..." Itachi said. Kisame was grinning like a child as usual.

"So, wanna' hang?" Kisame asked.

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. "Wish I could but I can't."

Kisame pouted. "Why not?" He whined.

"I have stupid chores." Itachi huffed.

Kisame snickered a little. "Like what?" Kisame said, grinning again.

"I have to do the dishes, wake up Sasori, clean the camper, and..." Itachi took out a note from his pocket. "Take out the garbage, and..." Itachi squinted at the small print. "Um... that's it."

"That sucks... Hey, I can wake up Dei. I heard he stayed with Sasori last night." Kisame grinned, happy that he could help with Itachi's chores.

Itachi gave a small smile. "The last door on your right." Itachi was smirking on the inside. He knew how Sasori hated it when he was interrupted in mid-sleep as he called it.

Kisame walked in and entered the short hallway. He went all the way to the end and knocked on the door.

No one answered.

He knocked again.

Still nothing.

Crap.

He opened the door and let himself in. He saw Deidara curled up in Sasori's arms. Deidara was smiling too. Kisame gave a soft smile and leaned on the door. He was glad that the two were happy. He was glad indeed. After a few minutes, he snapped out of his little moment and cleared his throat.

"DEIDARA GET UP!!! HIDAN STOLE MY COOKIE AGAIN!!!" Kisame yelled, then ran like hell.

Deidara and Sasori were both woken up by the outburst. Deidara, on the other hand, was used to the these little outbursts Kisam and Hidan had. So, being the peace keeper right now, he shot out of bed and stomped into what he mentally thought was the kitchen. But it was actually the den in Sasori's camper.

"Hidan, give Kisame his cookie, now!" Deidara said sleepily.

"Um... Deidara, your in Sasori's camper." Kisame said, trying to hold back his laugh.

Deidara blinked sleepily and looked around. It wasn't the kitchen! Deidara went back to where he came from, mumbling 'whatever, un.' under his breath.

Once he left, Kisame burst out laughing. Itachi just stared at Kisame blankly. He didn't get it.

"That's all it took." Itachi said, making sure anger wasn't in his voice.

"Hehe... Yeah, basically. Hidan always stealing my favorite cookies. So, we got our own boxes. So now, when Hidan jacks my cookie, he gets punished." Kisame grinned to himself, remebering the last time Hidan jacked his cookie. "Hehe, poor bastard."

Kakuzu walked in from the kitchen. "I'd gladly be the one to punish him." Kakuzu said, smirking.

Kisame looked over at Kakuzu with wide eyes. "What the- EW!!!!! BAD MENTAL PICTURE!!!!" Kisame yelled, clappign his hands to his ears.

Kakuzu smirked and went back to cleaning the kitchen. Itachi looked at the overdramatic Kisame and sighed. Kisame unclapped his hands from his head and looked back at Itachi.

"Well, thanks." Itachi muttered the last part.

Kisame looked up. "Hunh? Oh, sure. No problem." Kisame grinned again.

Kisame stood up and walked over to Itachi. He gave him a kiss and looked into his eyes. "Just call when you need some help. I'll always be there with a helping hand. I promise." Kisame pecked Itachi on the lips again and left. Itachi just stood there, looking after Kisame. Pink was tinting his cheeks. He put his hand up to his lips.

"Hehe, thanks." Itachi muttered to himself, giving a small smile. "I'll hold you to that promise."

* * *

and thus concludes my overly long chapter. It seemed more like a filler though... i'll get over it if you guys do!! hope you liked it!! sweet moments with everyone. *sigh* everyone is happy and kuzu-chan and hida-chan have a date!! you won't believe what happens!! me and my weird ideas... oh well! i think you guys enjoy them!!

plezR&R


	6. 05 Day 5 Good Dates are Interrupted

* * *

hi peoples!!! heres another chapter!!! i added a bit more randomness to this one!!! this one has my families most random moment yet!!! hope you guys like it!!

Disclaimer: I own this~ Deal with it~ jk

* * *

**Day 5**

**Good Dates Are Always Interrupted by a Friend**

The week went by very fast. It was soon Friday and Hidan was excited. He couldn't wait for his date with Kakuzu. He had told Deidara and he freaked out. Not in the way where he starts to yell and stuff, no. It was the way where Deidara was going to make Hidan _hot_. The only problem was, Hidan was never hot when Deidara helped him. No, he was _cute_. Cute is not the angle that Hidan wanted. He wanted to be dead sexy. Not... cute.

--

"Deidara, I'll be fine. I can get dressed by myself, kay?" Hidan begged.

It was time for Hidan to start getting ready and Deidara wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Well, too bad, un." Deidara said, dragging Hidan into his room.

All of a sudden, they heard Kisame start roaring with laughter. They both gave a confused look in the direction it was coming from. Deidara let go of Hidan and they both, slowly, went to the living room. Kisame was on the floor, laughing like he had heard the funniest thing on Earth. Deidara and Hidan exchanged glances.

"Wow." Was the only thing the two could say.

After about 5 minutes, Kisame regained his composure. Hidan slowly went over to Kisame and sat down next to him. Before Kisame's outburst, he had been playing a game called Monster Lab. He played it once and was hooked.

"Hehe... you guys," Kisame started, going back to the page on his game where it showed all the monsters, "I made a monster named Hobo Joe." Kisame started to snicker histerically again.

"Um... that's the hilarious thing?" Deidara asked, still confused.

"Nope. A quote that I made up is." Kisame grinned at the thought of his quote again.

Hidan dared to ask, but he did. "Um... what was the quote?"

Kisame stood up and began running around the living room. "RUN FOR YOU LIVES!!! IT'S HOBO JOE!!!"

Hidan and Deidara began rolling on the floor. Laughing there asses off. They couldn't even breath. A little while later, Hidan recovered from his laughing fit faster than Deidara. So, he went back to his room to get dressed.

Minutes after Hidan had finished, there was a knock on the door. He perked up and ran to the living room to get the door. But Deidara had already gotten it. He was still giggling like a little girl, so he looked like an idiot.

"Um.. hehe... I'll get him... hehe, un." Deidara said through giggles.

Hidan pushed Deidara out of the way and out the door. He stood there with Kakuzu in awkward silence for a bit before Hidan broke the silence.

"Hello to you to, jackass." Hidan humphed.

Kakuzu shook his head a little and said 'hi' back. Hidan looked Kakuzu up and down. He was h-o-t. Hot. Hidan smirked and kissed Kakuzu full on. Kakuzu smirked into the kiss and kissed back full force. That was... until SOMEONE, had to interrupt them.

"Kakuzu and Hidan sittin' in a tree~!!! K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!!" Deidara and Kisame laughed at the red color Hidan's face was turning.

They had been sticking there heads out the window to eavesdrop. I guess they found something much more worthwhile!

Kakuzu and Hidan shot a glare at them. "You fucking dumbass fuckers!! I swear-" Hidan began ranting but was cut off by Kisame.

"Yeah, yeah Hidan. We all know you swear a lot!!" Kisame and Deidara began laughing even harder.

Hidan was now fuming. He was so mad at those two dimwits. His face was flushed and you could even see smoke coming from his ears!! Hidan was just about to commit homocide just when Kakuzu decided to throw a small rock at them.

"Shut the fuck up. Dumbasses..." Kakuzu muttered the last part.

Hidan looked at Kakuzu amazed that he had just seriously thrown a rock at them. Hidan grinned stupidly and glomped Kakuzu.

"Naw!! Kakuzu-chan!!" Hidan fangirled, nuzzling his head into Kakuzu's chest.

Kakuzu, on the other hand, was taken aback by this action. Nobody he had ever gone out with had ever... glomped him. But he guessed that Hidan wasn't one of the normal people he had ever dated. For that matter, Hidan wasn't all that normal. So, grudgingly, Kakuzu wrapped his arm around the zealots waist and dragged him along to where they were going. The only secret was, he never did tell Hidan where they were going!!

--

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Deidara howled before giving Kisame a high five. "That was soooo hilarious, un!!"

Kisame thought the exact same thing, the only problem was, he had gotten hit in the head by Kakuzu. So his head hurt like hell. Kisame was laughing and was also rubbing his head.

"Hehehe, that was fun!" Kisame grinned.

"We should embarras Hidan more often, un!" Deidara said between laughs.

Kisame's expression dropped. "Okay, next time YOU can get hit in the head by a rock!" Kisame stormed off into the kitchen to get some ice for his head. He had one major headache. Deidara didn't even dare come back with a snappy comeback. Instead, he just sat there. He knew how Kisame got when he had a headache. He wouldn't dare to even bug him a little bit.

--

Sasori was curretly looking out the window boredly. He was debating whether he should go over and ask Deidara to come and hang-out or just leave him alone for the day. He picked option number one. He really wanted to see Deidara. But he also wanted to work on his art. He hadn't been working for a while now. His new proto-type puppet needed to be finished. Maybe he could... no. He couldn't do that. If he didn't have the proto-type done in two weeks... he would for surely get fired.

He sighed deeply. He was stuck at a stand point. Should he risk getting fired, or go over and say screw you to his lifetime work?

His answer was knocking on the door. Sasori was pulled from his thoughts. He got up and answered the door.

"Yes?" Sasori asked Deidara.

Deidara grinned. "Just wanted to spend some time with you! Kisame's in a foul mood and well, you know about Hidan and Kakuzu's date." Deidara gave a bored look. "So, I came to spend some time with you!" Deidara chimed.

Sasori smiled. "I'd like that" And with that, he had his answer.

He had pick option C. Screw work. Dei's more fun!! ...in more ways than one!!

--

"Hey Kakuzu, you never said where the fuck we were going." Hidan asked eargerly.

They had been driving in the car for a short amount of time. Hidan had been asking stupid questions, as usual, and Kakuzu answered back. Kakuzu smirked behind his mask at the new question.

"You'll see." Was all he said.

Hidan pouted. He hated it when people were vague. Especially Kakuzu. "Come on!" Hidan whined. "Tell me!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at the shorter male and ignored the plea for an answer. "You'll just have to suffer, Hidan."

Hidan crossed his arms and looked out the window. "Fucking asshole.

Kakuzu couldn't help but smirk at the childish acts of Hidan. He was always so cute when he pouted.

They soon arrived at a restaraunt. Hidan's eyes widened when he saw how expensive it looked. He turned to ask Kakuzu anothr question, but he was already out of the car. He then appeared at Hidan's car door. He opened it and helped Hidan out. Hidan smirked at Kakuzu.

"This place looks expen-" Hidan began, but was cut off by Kakuzu.

"Hidan, you say one more word, I'll kill you. I mean it this time. I swear I'm out of my fucking mind though for taking you here..." Kakuzu said the last part very quietly, but Hidan still heard him. He smirked yet again and wrapped his arms around Kakuzu.

"You love me and you know it!" Hidan said into Kakuzu's arm.

Kakuzu sighed. _'I guess I do...'_ Kakuzu thougth to himself as he lead Hidan into the... very epensive restaraunt.

Kakuzu knew he wouldn't regret this in the morning.

--

Kisame sat in the now vacant living room holding an ice pack to his head. He wasn't _as _pissed as before but he certainly wasn't going to be talking to anybody soon. Kisame sighed and turned on the tv. He gazed into the screen and began watching 'House'. It was his favorite show. He had seen this show before and quickly dismissed the whole show. He turned the TV off and layed back onto the couch. He sighed and gazed up into the ceiling. He almost swore he saw Itachi in the ceiling as well.

Recently, Kisame hasn't been able to get the man off of his mind. He kept on thinking about him and thinking about him, but he never left his mind. Kisame always was wondering what the weasel was up to and when he would see him again.

Kisame sighed and rolled so he was facing the door. He scowled at the door as he saw no one approaching it. Kisame sighed and closed his eyes. After a good nap, he would find himself being woken up by Itachi.

"Hm... Itachi-kun..." Kisame mumbled before sleep came over him.

--

Itachi had gotten bored and had strolled through the house trying to find something to do. He stopped when he came upon a picture he had taken with Kisame. It had Kisame giving Itachi bunny ears and Itachi himself with dango in his mouth. Itachi smiled at the picture and found the answer to his boredom.

Itachi grabbed his black jacket and strolled over to Kisame's camper. He let himself in knowing that Kisame was the only one there.

He saw that Kisame was sleeping on the couch. Itachi frowned at this and went over to wake up the fishman.

He slightly nudged Kisame.

No response.

He scowled and shoved him harder.

Still no response.

Itachi scowled even more and flicked Kisame on the head.

Still no response.

Itachi frowned. He was beginning to get worried.

"Hey, Kisame." Itachi started, shoving the blue man again.

No repsonse again.

Itachi smiled nervously and pushed Kisame again.

"Wake up idiot."

No response.

Itachi was now officialy worried. He knew Kisame had sleeping problems, but not like this. He ran over to the phone and called someone who would know what to do.

Kakuzu.

--Meanwhile--

Hidan and Kakuzu had just finished there dinner and were leaving the restaraunt. Kakuzu was a little down considering all of the money he just used. But Hidan had a plan to perk him up.

"So, Kakuzu. Is there anything else I should be looking forward to?" Hidan asked with a stupid grin.

Kakuzu was rippedfrom his thoughts of calculating and turned to Hidan. Kakuzu smirked and pushed Hidan against the car.

"I think there's one more thing you should be looking forward to." Kakuzu smirked as he whispered this in Hidan's ear.

Hidan smirked and kissed Kakuzu. Kakuzu smirked into the kiss before he began to lick the zealot's lower lip. Hidan allowed Kakuzu entrance. Their tongues clashed in a war of-

_RING RING! RING RING!_

Kakuzu broke the kiss with a sigh. Hidan frowned and began to place kisses along Kakuzu's neck.

"Fucking assholes..." Hidan muttured between kisses.

Kakuzu smirked and reached for the phone that was in his pocket. With a flick of his rist, he opened the phone and began talking.

"Hello?" Kakuzu said, trying to make the aggravation in his voice clear.

_"Um, hey Kakuzu. I think there's something wrong with Kisame." Itachi said, trying to hide the worry in his voice._

Kakuzu sighed. "What's wrong?"

Hidan looked up a this. His eyes wide in curiousity.

_"I came over to come and spend time with him when I found him sleeping on the couch." Itachi began._

Kakuzu's expression fell blank. "That seems normal enough to me."

Hidan rolled his eyes and continued his urgent kisses.

_Itachi sighed. "You didn't let me finish. I tryed to wake him up but he won't wake up. ... I think... I think he might have a concussion." Itachi stuttered. _

Kakuzu stood up better at this. Hidan pouted now, since he wasn't tall enough to give his boyfriend a kiss. "Well, how many times did you try to wake him up." Kakuzu said, remembering what happened before him and Hidan had left.

_"I don't know, a lot of times." _

Hidan began listening to the conversation. He heard Kisame's name come up and now he was worried.

"Well, hang up and call 911. Hidan and I will be there shortly. Tell them everything you told me." Kakuzu finished. Hidan was left in a pool of confusion.

_"Okay, bye." Itachi said before hanging up. _

Kakuzu sighed and pecked Hidan on the lips. Hidan's eyes were glazed over in thought.

"Kisame apparently has a concussion. Were gonna' go to the hospital. 'Kay?" Kakuzu explained.

Hidan nodded. Now he was really worried.

Was kisame going to be okay? That was the only question that was running through all four of their minds.

They all hoped he would.

* * *

dun dun DUN!!! cliffhanger!! XP now you'll have to wait till the next chap!! XP

plez R&R


	7. 06 Day 6 Today Just Isn't Our Day

hi peoples!! i am SO sorry for not updating!. i have a good reason! i have been sick! i have asthmatic broncitus and a sinus infection. it's realy hard to concentrate when you cough every five seconds!! but anyway, im still SO SORRY!!! TT3TT i feel bad now.

disclaimer: you know, these things are stupid. but i dun own. you all know this. if i hadn't had said this, i would own it and it would be filled with lots of yaoi goodness!!!

enjoy!!

* * *

**Day 6**

**Today Just Isn't Our Day...**

Itachi watched Kisame's sleeping figure as they rode in the ambulance. Itachi was holding Kisame's hand as they jumped up from the bumps in the road.

Itachi sighed. This had been his first ride in an ambulance since his mom had a heart attack and was claimed dead. Itachi was praying in his head to God. Pleading him not to take Kisame.

Itachi let go of Kisame's hand for a moment. He put his hands together and closed his eyes.

"God, if you're out there listening, please, don't take Kisame yet. He has a lot to live for. He was the one who got his friends together with their boyfriends. He has helped out his friends a lot. He needs to be here to help them because they're still idiots. Amen." Itachi prayed.

He opened his eyes to see the still form of Kisame once more. He clasped his hand once more and gave it a soft kiss.

"Please, if not for them, keep him here for me."

--

Deidara had taken Sasori to the main lodge. They had been playing cards for hours. Sasori was down 20 games of speed to 0, 15 games of Pepsi to 0, and 10, going on 11, games of baseball.

Sasori was wearing a serious face as he glared at the ace before him. His top two cards were a king and an ace. He wanted to put the ace next to the other one to get 0, but that would mean giving Deidara the king.

He sighed deeply and handed Deidara the king. Deidara stuck out his tongue to Sasori.

"I knew you would cave Donna, un!" Deidara said haughtily as he snatched the king from his boyfriends hand.

Sasori humphed and slid down in his chair. "Whatever..."

Just then, Sasori's phone began to ring. He sighed and grudgingly pulled it out. He looked at the caller iD. It said 'Miser' in bold cursive writing. Sasori flipped open the small red phone.

"Sasori here."

"Sasori, come to the hospital. One of Deidara's friends has a serious concusion. Got to go bye." Kakuzu said quickly.

"'Kay, got it bye." Sasori said, flipping the phone closed and standing up.

"What's goin' on, un?" Deidara asked.

"It seems your friend has a concusion." Sasori sighed, pushing in his chair at the table they were occupying.

Deidara shot up from his chair and ran over to Sasori. "Which one, un?!"

"Well, it couldn't've been Hidan 'cause I could hear him in the background. So, it has to be the blue guy." Sasori shrugged.

Deidara hooked arms with Sasori. They walked out of the lodge and to the car. Then they drove to the hospital. All the while, both praying to god to save Kisame.

--

Hidan was sitting in the waiting room. His body slumped into the chair and his arms crossed. His face was pulled into a cute pout. He was apparently sulking.

"Bunch'a dumbasses. Why can't they let us see 'im!" Hidan mumbled loudly so that Kakuzu could hear.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Get over it. You'll see him in about an hour."

Hidan shot up from his seat. "You damn fucker! It's your fault he's here in the first place! You just _had _to hit him in the _head_ with a _rock_!"

Hidan stood in front of Kakuzu. Itachi was in the seat next to Kakuzu. He had his onyx eyes closed. He was for surely praying to the Gods.

Kakuzu was now glaring up at Hidan. "Sit down and shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu said, trying to stay calm.

"NO! You have no fucking right to tell me what to do!! You fucking ass-" Hidan was suddenly cut off by Kakuzu smashing their lips together. Hidan struggled at first but soon melted into the kiss.

He grudgingly sat back down in his chair. "Your still a fucker..." Hidan pouted.

Kakuzu wrapped an arm around Hidan. "Your only yelling because your upset and worried." Kakuzu began.

Hidan layed his head onto Kakuzu's chest. "I just... I don't want Kisame to die." Hidan said.

Itachi looked up at Hidan. "None of us do."

Hidan looked to Itachi. His face was stained with tears. He had been crying for awhile. It was obvious. But what was strange, was that Kisame always said that Itachi didn't show many emotions. Apparently, Itachi loved Kisame alot. Hidan could see the hurt in Itachi's eyes.

Hidan put on a brave face. "He's gonna be okay. I know it. Kisame's a fighter. He wouldn't just die on us." Hidan said.

Itachi glanced at Hidan again. He gave a small smile and went back to praying.

_"Maybe he is right. Maybe Kisame will make it. ...I hope that he does." _Itachi thought in mid-prayer.

--

"Come on! Drive faster! Sasori, un!!" Deidara yelled to Sasori.

"Dammit Deidara! I can't! There are other cars besides ours!" Sasori yelled back.

There was alot of tension in the car. Deidara was worryed sick about Kisame. He didn't want him to die. He also wanted to get there before he was 59. Deidara stopped his bickering with Sasori and looke out his window. He looked at the many stars that were out. He was reminded of old times with Kisame and Hidan.

"Hehe..." Deidara laughed to himself, a sad smile creeping it's way onto his face.

_xx_

_"Hey! Hidan, un! Hurry up! Your gonna miss it, un!" Deidara called out to his albino friend. _

_Hidan ran up to Deidara. "Yeah yeah, I know." Hidan rolled his eyes. _

_Kisame smirked to Hidan. "Ready for the comet?!" Kisame grinned. _

_Hidan and Deidara both smiled happily. "You got that right!" They said in unison. _

_The three of them went to the top of the hill and sat down. They glanced at the sky. Deidara gazed at the star filled sky. _

_"Ya think we'll aver get to see this many stars ever again, un?" Deidara asked, turning to look at them. _

_Hidan shrugged. "Doubt it. We live in the city. We never get to see this many stars." _

_Kisame humphed and pouted. "We will too! As long as there is a night sky, there will always be stars. And there will always be the one star that we'll see tonight!" Kisame said. _

_Hidan and Deidara stared at him. "Your right Kisame, un! We will get to see a sky like this again, un!" Deidara smiled happily._

_Hidan just kept looking at the sky. He then saw something big start grazing the black night sky. "Hey guys! Look! There it is! Righ there!" Hidan smiled. _

_Deidara looked to where Hidan was pointing. He saw it. The light radiating from the comet got bigger by the second._

"I remeber the comet being much smaller, un." Deidara said, coming back to reality.

The last thing Deidara remembered, was Sasori wrapping his arms around Deidara and a bright light slamming in to the car.

--

Footsteps could be heard running through the hospital now. Hidan looked up from Kakuzu's chest -he was using as a pillow- and saw many people pushing two carts down the hall. Hidan got a good glimps of who the two were.

One was blonde with a few scratches and cuts on his face and, what looked like, a sprained arm. The other had red scruffy hair and many scratches covering his face.

It didn't take Hidan long before he put two and two together. He stared in shock at the now empty hallway that had the two rushed in.

Kakuzu looked up at Hidan. He had been sleeping as well. "What's going on?" Kakuzu said sleepily, trying to come back to reality.

"Dei... Deidara and Sasori are here now." Hidan said.

Kakuzu looked around. "Where?"

Hidan sat back down in his chair. He leaned bakc onto Kakuzu and silently whispered.

"They're in the emergency room." Hidan mumbled before tears were clearly seen on his cheeks.

* * *

you're probably yelling at the computer now saying, "THATS IT! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR GOD KNOWS LONG AND YOU GIVE US THIS!" well, i am still sorry!! TT3TT


	8. 07 Day 7 Thank God For Hospitals

im late again. =.= you people are probably gonna yell at me once again. *sigh* the happy part is... I'VE FINNALY GOTTEN OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK!!!!! omj!!! im so friken happy!!!

Disclaimer: For the three millionth time, i do not own. ...sadly.

* * *

_Last time on 'Camping the Summer Away',_

_Footsteps could be heard running through the hospital now. Hidan looked up from Kakuzu's chest -he was using as a pillow- and saw many people pushing two carts down the hall. Hidan got a good glimpse of who the two were._

_One was blonde with a few scratches and cuts on his face and, what looked like, a sprained arm. The other had red scruffy hair and many scratches covering his face._

_It didn't take Hidan long before he put two and two together. He stared in shock at the now empty hallway that had the two rushed in._

_Kakuzu looked up at Hidan. He had been sleeping as well. "What's going on?" Kakuzu said sleepily, trying to come back to reality._

_"Dei... Deidara and Sasori are here now." Hidan said._

_Kakuzu looked around. "Where?"_

_Hidan sat back down in his chair. He leaned back onto Kakuzu and silently whispered._

_"They're in the emergency room." Hidan mumbled before tears were clearly seen on his cheeks._

_**Day 7**_

**_Thank God For Hospitals_**

Kakuzu stared at Hidan. Kakuzu then looked in the direction that Hidan was looking in. Kakuzu walked over to the nurse at the counter.

"Excuse me miss, do you know what happened to those two people who were just being rolled in?" Kakuzu demanded more than asked.

The nurse looked up from her paperwork. "I heard that a car crashed into them." She said.

Another nurse looked up and walked over. "Lanni, if you're gonna give out info, make sure your facts are right. Sorry sir, they were actually hit by a trucker in a mid-section."

Kakuzu just stared in shock. His best friend was in a major accident. Kakuzu began to worry even more. He said thank you to the nurses and walked over to Hidan who was now sitting again.

His face was tear stained and his face was an unusual bright red. Kakuzu sat next to him and wrapped an arm around the zealot.

Hidan lifted his head to see his boyfriend staring into space. Hidan pecked Kakuzu on the cheek.

"So what happened." Hidan asked, not really wanting to know.

"Well, they were in the car on the way to the hospital, I presume, and a trucker ran a red light and ran into them in the intersection." Kakuzu explained.

Hidan clutched Kakuzu's hand. Tears began rolling faster down his face.

"Kakuzu, please. Please, just tell me they're gonna' be okay. It doesn't have to be true... but just say it. Just fucking say it." Hidan begged.

Kakuzu rubbed the back of Hidan's head. "Everything's gonna' be okay, Hidan. I promise." Kakuzu whispered.

--

A nurse pushed a cart into a room that would now be the patient that is Kisame. She pushed the sheets up just far enough so that the man could lay in the bed. She put a vase with flowers in the room and left.

Moments later, a cart carrying a blue haired and skinned man pushed it's way through. The two residents that pushed the cart in lifted the man slowly and put him in te bed gently. The two residents walked out and fetched the three other men in the waiting room.

A couple minutes later, the room was filled with three conscious men and one unconscious. Hidan walked up to Kisame.

"Hey Kakuzu, can Kisame hear me still?" Hidan asked wide-eyed.

Kakuzu looked to the dead like Kisame laying in the white bed. "He'll hear you in his subconscious." Kakuzu responded, sitting down next to Itachi in the chair.

Hidan kneeled next to Kisame. "Hey Kisame, if your in there, wake the fuck up so I can knock you out again. Once you wake up, I'll make sure you get up at 4 in the mornin' every single day. Oh, and Dei... Dei's here too. You better be prarin' for him and you. Oh, and pray to Jashin-sama." Hidan finished and walked over to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu couldn't help but ask. "Pray to Jashin-sama? He's in a friken coma! How can he pray, let alone to Jashin-sama!?"

Hidan humphed and flopped onto the couch in the room. "Well sorry!" Hidan said, then mumbled something incoherent about Kakuzu being a godless cocksucker.

When Kakuzu saw a small smile come across Itachi's face, he knew he had heard what he did and gladly smacked Hidan upside the head.

--

It wasn't long before Hidan fell asleep on the couch. Kakuzu had left to go and check on Deidara and Sasori's surgery. They were half-way through from what the nurse had told Kakuzu.

By the time Kakuzu got back, Itachi was lightly sleepin in the chair and Hidan was passed out on the couch... still. His arms and legs were hanging off of the bed, his hair was a mess, and his pants were low on him, revealing his 'Family Guy' boxers.

Kakuzu chuckled to himself about the scene before him. _'Hidan can be cute at times. When he's not screaming or yelling bull shit in my ear...'_

"Hidan." Kakuzu said, trying to wake him up. (A/N: no hidan is not in a coma either. just read)

Hidan rolled onto his side, not answering Kakuzu.

"Hidan." Kakuzu said, louder this time.

Still no answer.

Kakuzu picked up his shoe and chucked it at Hidan- apparently Kakuzu has a fetish of throwing random junk at people-, but only hit him in the shin and failing to wake the boy up.

Kakuzu walked over to Hidan. He crawled on top of Hidan. But Kakuzu did not expect, was Hidan wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a sloppy as hell kiss. Hidan slowly let his eyes open during the kiss. He saw Kakuzu staring back at him with his 'pissed eyes'.

"What in the hell are you two doing?"

Hidan succesfully pushed Kakuzu off of him and onto the floor while trying to roll over to look in shock at the bed. Hidan was greeted with Kisame. An _awake _Kisame with very big eyes and a look of utter disgust on his face.

"If you two are gonna do that at least take an empty room!" Kisame sheiled his eyes now.

Hidan quickly ran to Kisame and glomped him. Kisame was shocked by this. He never knew this side of Hidan. A worried Hidan is _not _something you see every day.

After Hidan pulled out of the hug, he was successful in glaring at his conscious companion. "We were NOT fucking doing that!! Though, I do think Kakuzu was fucking trying to rape me in my fucking sleep..." Hidan said, very thoughtful and sarcastic.

Kakuzu rolled up a conveniently placed magazine -which would honestly make no sense having a magazine in a _coma_patients room- and smacked Hidan in the back of the head with it.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Kakuzu said, then smacked Hidan's butt with the magazine, causing a small blush to appear on the zealots face.

Kisame rubbed his tired eyes. He noticed that Itachi was sitting, quiet as ever in the chair as ever, sleeping. Kisame couldn't help but smile. Itachi looked like a black haired angel when he slept. Kisame then realized that there was someone missing. So, he counted off in his head.

_'Hidan, Kakuzu...'_

The pair were arguing once again and it was pretty obvious who was winning -Kakuzu.

_'Itachi, me...'_

Kisame glanced over to Itachi's sleeping form once more.

_'Deidara and Sasori...'_

Kisame looked around the room. But neither one of them was found.

"Hey Hidan, where's Deidara and Sasori?" Kisame yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Hidan's facial expression completely dropped. His face turned completely blank, like he was sad about something. "They are... in surgery. They were... smashed by a trucker in an intersection..." Hidan looked down to the white sheets.

"The surgery is almost over." Kakuzu said. "I went to check on them while you all were sleeping."

Hidan scrunched up his face in anger and threw up his arms. "And you fucking didn't wake me the hell up! Come on man!"

Kakuzu scoffed at Hidan. "I threw a fucking _shoe_ at you, and you didn't wake up. A _shoe_!"

Hidan crossed his arms. "So! I'm a fuckin' heavy sleeper!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "But when I crawl on top of you, you attack me? Yes, that makes _total_ sense!"

"Oh what fucking ever!"

Kisame chuckled at the two. They were always gonna fight weren't they. Kisame looked over to Itachi once more. He smiled at the sleeping Uchiha. The chair was close enough for him to reach over and brush a few strands out of the boys eyes. Kisame lowered his hand and brushed his cheek. What happened next, was something that Kisame will never forget.

Itachi opened his eyes. He kissed the blue mans hand, then well... to put it in simple terms without going to graphic, Itachi attacked Kisame and it ended up with Kakuzu and Hidan to leave the room before they saw a little _too _much, if you get what I mean!

--

After the little incident with Kisame and Itachi passed, the got cleaned up. By then, Deidara and Sasori's surgery was over. So, Hidan and Kakuzu went down to greet them. Itachi and Kisame... well, you can pretty much guess that they were too tired. They'd visit later, if Kisame could.

Hidan and Kakuzu entered the still room. Deidara had a bandage around his head, a cast on his arm and a bunch of cuts and scrapes. Sasori looked a little worse. He had a cast on his arm and a boot on his leg, a bandage around his chest and many cuts and scrapes.

Deidara rolled onto his side. He looked a little cheerful for just being in a car crash. Maybe he was high on pain killers...

"Hey. Your up." That was the only thing Hidan could say.

"Of course I am, un. I hate hospitals. I just don't like being here. It's too depressing, yeah." Deidara said.

"So, how's Sasori's condition?" Kakuzu said more than asked.

"Well, he's a little worse than I am but besides that were both fine, un." Deidara smiled.

Deidara began to cough violently for a few seconds, but it faded quickly. He lay in bed with his eyes clenched shut.

Hidan had no clue what to do now. He was a little stuck. He wasn't the comforting type. He did it at times, but he usually screwed up bad.

"You... okay?" Hidan asked hesitantly.

"Hidan, I just have thing to tell you. It may be crucial to our surviving on Earth so listen closely." Deidara cleared his throat and Hidan leaned in to hear his friend better.

"Run for your lives it's Hobo Joe!" Deidara whispered through giggles.

Hidan couldn't help but roll on the floor laughing.

And all poor Kakuzu would do, was watch the two and think only one word.

_'Idiots.'_

_--_

well, thats that. my friend actually gave me the idea for the hidan and kakuzu thing in kisames room! she was the one who inspired me!

Jashin-sama: sure she is. your probably just saying that for fun.

me: well, thats probably true. but before i leave i must say one more thing **_FIYAH POWAH!!! _**


	9. 08 Day 8 Video Games

I am SOOO sorry for not updating in god knows how long. TT3TT my inspiration was takin by a dwarf. BLAME HIM! but anyway, here's the chapter. hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, the akatsuki would still all be alive.

Day 8

Video Games are Joyful

--

Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame were let out of the hospital week after they were put in to it. They were set with a few rules. Like no sex. So, Hidan couldn't help but to rub it in their faces when he got some that Friday.

Deidara, on the otherhand, was happy when he punched Hidan in the face for rubbing it in.

--

"Kisame! Come on! Blow his fucking head off!" Hidan yelled.

"I'm trying! If the dude would just hold still for a second!"

It didn't take Kisame long to go back to video games. Even though he was supposed to resting. But hey, he was resting. Laying on the couch while blowing people's heads off counted, right?

"Come on! My grandma can kick ass better than you, yeah!" Deidara antagonized.

Kisame paused the game and glared at Deidara.

"Your grandma is a friken' psycho, okay. I am normal compared to her!" Kisame pushed the play button again and continued his game.

"It's not like your grandma wasn't a psyho, yeah." Deidara muttered to himself.

Hidan couldn't help but smirk at that. All of them had come from a long lineage of psychos. They couldn't help it. It was in their genes.

There was a single knock on the door. They all yelled 'come in' and the trio let themselves in.

"What's going on? We're getting complaints from our neighbors about you guys." Kakuzu asked.

Hidan glared. "Yeah well, they can go suck a dick for all I care."

"They were complaining about hearing threats of Grandma's kicking ass and blowing people up." Sasori said, scooching next to Deidara.

"You weren't blowing up Grandma's that kicked your asses, did you?" Itachi asked.

Hidan and Deidara chuckled at that while Kisame glared at the screen, imagining the people he was blowing up to be those two.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Inside joke, yeah." Deidara giggled.

Itachi didn't move a muscle.

Hidan's smirk grew wider. "You want them to know Kisame?"

Kisame paused the game and gave Hidan the 'What do you think?' look, and turned back to his game.

"We'll take that as a yes, hmm." Deidara smirked.

"... Fine." Kisame answered.

Hidan and Deidara said 'yes' silently and did a complicated handshake.

"Kisame got beat up by a Grandma before!" Hidan and Deidara blurted out at the same time.

Kakuzu and Sasori chuckled while Itachi tried to hide a smirk.

"You what?" Itachi asked, trying to keep his cool.

"It was a self-defense class and the instructor was an old hag." Kisame grumbled.

"You still got your ass whooped, dude!" Hidan laughed.

"Shut up mister 'I can't go a day without hairgel'." Kisame said.

Hidan glared. "Don't you dare."

Kisame smirked. "Of course I would."

Deidara giggled and whispered what happened to Sasori.

Sasori smirked and looked to Hidan. "So that's why you're banned from Chuck E. Cheese." Sasori laughed.

"Shut it, ass wipe." Hidan glared at Deidara.

Kakuzu sat down next to Hidan. "I have to know now."

"No."

"I'll pay you."

Hidan looked at Kakuzu with a look relating to something like 'yeah, sure you'll pay me'. "What? Five bucks?"

"Damn. Thought I could get away with being vague."

Hidan gave him a toothy grin and stuck his tongue out.

"How about I withhold sex until you tell me." Kakuzu smirked.

Hidan mumbled something about being an inconsiderate bastard and told him the story.

--

Kakuzu was massaging his temples at the end of the story. Why him? Why did he have to be the one to like this idiot? Why oh why?

"I'm never letting you drive. Even if you get your licence back." Kakuzu grumbled.

Hidan rolled his eyes."Whatever. As long as I get my hairgel, I'm fine."

Kakuzu dared not ask what Hidan would do now if he ran out of gel and he still didn't have his licence. Kakuzu didn't want to know. If he did, it would probably lead up to another stupid story involving all of them again.

"Oh, Kisame, hmm. I forgot to ask, did your grandma called you, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Yup."

"When is she coming, hmm. I wanna' know how long I have to get my room clean, yeah."

"About a week."

Deidara dissapeared to his room wide-eyed while yelling 'crap'.

"Yippee. Can't wait." Hidan sulked.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"His grandma is evil! I swear on my life she is!" Hidan said.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "You just think that 'cause she smacks you every time you say 'Jashin' or cuss. Baby..." Kisame mummbled.

Hidan glared. "Shut the fuck up."

Hidan got off and wandered down the hall.

Itachi on the otherhand, was wondering what Kisame's grandma was like. He didn't want to ask and get an answer that was intimidating but he wondered if his grandma knew about his sexuality.

"Uh, Kisame?" Itachi asked, once Kakuzu and Sasori went after Hidan and Deidara.

"She knows." Kisame answered.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"About me being bi right? Yeah, she knows." Kisame said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Itachi couldn't keep his thoughts off of Kisame's gandma. He also could picture an old woman with pale blue skin and Kisame goofing off as a kid around her.

Itachi's lips curled a little at the thought.

"YES!" Kisame yelled.

He jumped up to his feet and was doing a happy dance.

Itachi was thrown to the floor.

"What happened?" Itachi asked coldly, his eye starting to twitch.

"I beat the level!" Kisame was still in the middle of his happy dance.

Hidan came from around the corner. He frowned.

"What?" Kisame asked.

"I just lost five bucks."

Itachi asked how.

Hidan smirked. "Made a bet with 'Kuzu."

"'Bout what?" Kisame asked.

Itachi smirked. "You never make a bet with Kakuzu, that's just stupid."

Hidan humphed and explained.

"When Kisame said yes, I made a bet that you guys were fucking on the couch but Kakuzu didn't agree." Hidan explained.

"Kinky." Kisame said.

Itachi glared, he was a little red in the face, but he still glared.

Kisame looked at Itachi hopeful.

"No."

"Dang."

--

hope you enjoyed! please review. but i understand if you don't. i'm still sorry about not updating in forever. like i said before, blame the dwarf.


End file.
